foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Foamy Fan Mail
Foamy recieves emails from fans, both valid and horny. *'Cast (in order of appearance):' , Cave Dweller *'Series:' Foamy Fan Mail → Foamy Fan Mail II (Postage Due) → Foamy Fan Mail III (Return To Sender) → Foamy Fan Mail IV (Burn Baby, Burn) → Foamy Fan Mail V (Ashes To Ash) → Foamy Fan Mail VI → Foamy Fan Mail VII → Foamy Fan Mail VIII → Foamy Fan Mail IX → Foamy Fan Mail X → Foamy Fan Mail XI → Foamy Fan Mail XII → Foamy Fan Mail XIII → Foamy Fan Mail XIV → Foamy Fan Mail (Reboot) Transcript {A laptop, a bagel, and a soda lie on a desk.} Foamy: Okay. This cartoon is going to be dedicated to your fan mail. That’s right! I’ve been getting a lot of fan mail, and sometimes I feel the need to respond, in kind, to some of the nifty comments that I receive. So, let’s start with {holding letter} this one. {reading} Dear Foamy: Your last cartoon was disappointing. I think you could do a lot better, blah blah blah. Signed, some shmuck. {speaking} Well, here’s my response. {typing and speaking} Dear asshole: You can go fuck yourself, because I don’t give two shits what you think. If you got shot in the head today by your own mother, I wouldn’t care. I hope you grow up to have many children, and each one of them has his throat slit and have their guts taken out of their own body and smeared down your throat. How do you like that? What I find disappointing is your lack of creative sentence structure within your email. You are a poor example of a human being. Have a nice day, thank you for watching, and please come again. Sincerely yours, your lord and master, Foamy. {speaking, holds next letter} Next letter! {reading} Dear Foamy: Your cartoons are funny, and I like that goth chick. {speaking} Okay, well, it’s a short letter, and I appreciate it nonetheless. {typing and speaking} Dear short letter writer: Thank you for your kind words. I appreciate it, and I wish nothing bad on you. Thank you, and please come again. Signed, your lord and master, Foamy. {speaking} Next Letter! {squeals} next letter! Oh yeah! {holding next letter} Okay, let’s see what we’ve got here. {reading} Dear Foamy: Your stories are stupid, I don’t like you, and how come that goth chick in your cartoons is never naked? {speaking} Well... {typing and speaking} Dear cock sucker: You are a complete moron for the following reasons. One, you have no sense of humor. Two, you want to see a person naked who doesn’t even really exist. It’s just a few frames of animation. Are you out of your mind? Are you completely stupid? {eyes grow wider} Are you living in a complete fantasy land where all you want to see is naked cartoons? Are you completely out of your mind? {eyes return to normal size} Signed, sincerely, your lord and master, Foamy the squirrel. {speaking} All right, let's see. {holds letter} This one had better be good. I’m getting sick of this. {reading} Dear Foamy: Let’s see, ya, blah blah blah blah... naked naked... {speaking} Why does everyone want to see this girl naked? Naked, naked, naked, naked, naked, throw out, throw out, {crumples letter and throws off screen} burn, burn, burn, burn, burn... {reading} Dear Foamy: Um, I live in a cave, and I still manage to see your cartoons via the “inter-web” via satellite, through my cell phone, delivered by camel. {The view cuts to Cave Dweller in a cave.} Cave Dweller: {points to laptop, voice echoing} This squirrel is so fucking funny! {The view cuts back to Foamy.} Foamy: {types and speaks} Dear Cave Dweller: I appreciate that you like my cartoons and hope that you find some suitable habitat to dwell in. Thank you for your letter. Your lord and master, Foamy. {speaks} Ah, all right, you know what? I’m done with this shit. You know, you people and your fan mail. You know I can’t please everybody, man! All right? Just leave me alone! {The Ending screen appears.} Cave Dweller: Oh, praise Allah! He’s written back to me! Fun Facts Explanations *A habitat is a place where a particular species lives and grows. Remarks *Foamy breaks the fourth wall by saying that Germaine "doesn't even really exist" and is "just a few frames of animation". *This is also the first instance of the "Germaine naked" letter that would appear throughout all of the fan mails. Goofs *Cave Dweller writes that he sees Foamy's cartoons through his cell phone, yet when he appears, he's watching on a laptop. Maybe he managed to get one after he wrote the letter? External Links *Watch "Foamy Fan Mail"